Existing analytics approaches for customer targeting, segmentation, etc., are based on analyzing data available at a single enterprise or organization. However, users commonly interact with multiple systems at different enterprises through various devices for different services. For example, a user can use a mobile device for telephone calls and web activity, a set-top box for television, radio and music systems, tablets, laptops, etc. Additionally, such systems can serve as a rich source of data regarding users, user behavior and/or user interactions.
In existing approaches, integrated analytics is not possible at backend servers because such servers may be disconnected systems that cannot communicate with other similar systems. Multiple challenges exist in such approaches in terms of deployment, data access and integration. Accordingly, a need exists for leveraging integrated data across disparate systems to analyze and target customers and/or users.